


The Black Prince

by Thrilmalia



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: After Harry´s death, First Kiss, Hartwin, M/M, eggsy is lonely, hartwin fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrilmalia/pseuds/Thrilmalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy is sitting in his favourite bar, when he is surprised by someone he considered dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Black Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt Nr. 31 "You´re alive?!" from the tumblr writing prompt post by @fanficmarvelchick.

Tired, the young man dragged himself to the table and sat down on one of the benches. The waitress hurried to him and he ordered a beer, just like every time he was here. As she left to get the drink, Eggsy let his gaze wander to the window and looked at the Guinness commercials on the window sill. They were still the same like one year ago, and it hurt looking at them and the white curtains and the colourful patterned benches. It hurt, because it reminded him. Reminded him of what he had lost. He could still see Harry sitting in front of him, with the tailored suit and that blue striped tie. He could hear his voice, saying that “Manners maketh man” and he could remember his sad brown eyes behind his glasses. He could remember Harry like it was yesterday that they sat in the “Black Prince” and Harry offered him a better life. Eggsy still wasn´t over him. How could he, he did not even get to say goodbye.

The door opened and another man came in, but Eggsy did not bother to look. He took a sip of the beer he didn´t realize was brought and let his mind wander, looking out of the window. While he was lost in his thoughts, the other man ordered a Guinness, took a deep breath and walked towards the table where Eggsy sat. He stopped, smiled gently and cleared his throat to get the other´s attention. “It´s been a while, hasn´t it?” he said with a calm voice, trying to hide his nervousness.  
Eggsy looked up and couldn´t believe what he saw. “Harry?” he asked as he slowly stood up and put a hand on the taller man´s shoulder.   
“You´re alive?!” Trying to handle the whole situation, his brain just stopped and he pulled his old friend into a tight hug. He clung on to him and let his tears flow down his face, soaking Harry´s shirt. “Why did you do this to me? Are you alive? Are you really here? Please don´t let this be a dream, this can´t be a dream!” he mumbled, while harry put his arms around him in respond and caressed his back softly, trying to comfort him.   
“Yes, I´m really here. And I won´t leave again, I promise.” he told him, slowly letting go. “There´s no reason to cry. I´m here and I will stay with you.” He said gently and smiled this charming smile of his.   
“I know,” Eggsy said, sniffing and wiping tears away, “it´s just that I´ve waited so long for you, I didn´t want to believe that you´re dead. How could you do that to me? How could you just leave without a trace, letting us think you´re gone?”   
“I will explain it to you, just not here. Drink up your beer and we will go home, okay? I´ll tell you everything.” Harry said and sat down, taking a sip from his own drink. Eggsy nodded and tried not to drown in the soft chocolate brown eyes he missed so much.   
They did not talk, neither in the bar nor on their way home, until Harry asked Eggsy: “What are you thinking about? You´ve been looking at me all the time and whenever I looked, you turned away. Is something wrong with me? I know, I shouldn´t ha…”   
“It´s not that, don´t worry. I just wanted to tell you something for a while now, but now that I actually can, I can´t.” Eggsy admitted.  
Suddenly Harry stopped walking, put his hands on his shoulders, looked him in the eyes and said: “You can tell me anything, I´ll listen. And I won´t make fun of you, you know that.”   
“But it´s different this time.” Eggsy stated, staring into Harry´s eyes, letting his gaze wander to his lips for just a half second. His face was so close, that he could feel his warm breath on his face.   
Confused, Harry asked: “What kind o…”   
But he was interrupted as the younger man lifted his head and pressed his lips against Harry´s. Surprised by the sudden action, it took him a few seconds to react, and before Eggsy could pull away ashamed, he cupped his face with his hands and kissed him back, softly and loving.

Both have waited so long for this that they did not think it would ever happen, but now they stood there, in the middle of the street, holding and kissing each other, hearts beating faster and butterflies fluttering in their stomachs. The need for air was the only reason to separate for a few seconds, in which they looked into each other´s eyes and smiled, as happy as never. “I´m so glad you´re back, Harry, I´ve missed you so much.” Eggsy said breathless, stroking the older man´s cheekbones with his thumb, and kissing him again before Harry could answer.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my small story, it´s the first time I´ve written completely in english therefore I apologize for any mistakes I may have done. I let a beta-reader read it, but since none of us are natives in english, there could still be some mistakes.  
> If you liked it, I would be glad if you commented or left kudos.  
> Have a nice day!


End file.
